femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Juliette Faxx (Robocop 2)
Dr. Juliette Faxx (Belinda Bauer) is the secondary antagonist of the 1990 action film "Robocop 2". A psychologist, Faxx comes to the chairman of OCP with a "solution" to the Robocop 2 project, which has seem numerous failures. Her suggestion is that police officers are too driven by emotions, feeling that Alex Murphy was a rare exception to the rule, and that hardened criminals should be used instead. Resident conscience of the corporation, Donald Johnson, continously attempts to convince his boss that this is a bad idea, but the old man has complete faith in the doctor. To help ensure that her new project is a success, Faxx discreetly tampers with Robocop's mind after he was dismantled by the film's primary antagonist, Cain, and his gang. Her meddling transforms the hero into an officer that appears kinder, gentler, and most importantly weaker against the real crimes transpiring in the city in the eyes of the community. It is short lived, however, as Robocop's allies quickly discover and reverse these changes. Robocop finally takes down Cain, leaving him as a near-vegetable. This, coupled with his drug addiction, makes the criminal a perfect first test subject in Faxx's eyes. Late at night, she visits Cain in his hospital room, and makes a phone call to one of the doctors, telling him that the patient has just expired. She then turns off his life support system and kills him. His brain salvaged, Cain is transferred into Robocop 2 very soon after. His first task: to murder the mayor in order to further OCP's control of the city. Faxx uses, Nuke, the narcotic that Cain was most addicted to, as incentive for him to do the job. Later, Robocop 2 makes his grand public debut, of which Faxx and the other OCP members are in attendance. In contrast to before, however, Cain not only disobeys Faxx's commands, but even snatches the master control from her and destroys it. Robocop 2 goes ballistic, but is ultimately taken down by his predecessor down. At Johnson's suggestion, the entire debacle is pinned on Faxx. It is implied that she will go to prison, at least 6 months later killed by one of McDaggett's henchmen by his order. The Original Screenplay Dr. Juliette Faxx is a more heinous and central character in Frank Miller's first draft for the film. The methods that she uses to emotionally "break" Alex Murphy are gone into much greater depth, such as reuniting him with his estranged wife and having footage of him being shot (the method in which he lost his former body in the first film) run on a continuous loop. In another instance, rather than "Robo-Cain" killing his lover Angie out of revenge for her defection and betrayal as was the case in the finished film, here, she is still intensely loyal to him, and he to her. Instead, Cain is painfully forced to kill Angie against his own will by Faxx, in order to prove how compliant he will be. When things come to a boil, Faxx is "flattened" by a punch from Officer Lewis and is demoted to marketing (her original position at the company). To get her revenge on Lewis, Faxx pumps Cain with 10x the amount of "Nuke" and sends him after her. Overloaded, however, Cain "obliterates" Faxx instead. At least 6 months after Cain is killed by RoboCop, she is killed by one of McDaggett's henchmen. Trivia *Dr. Juliette Faxx was a reworking of the character Dr. Margaret Love from the script published as the comic "Frank Miller's Robocop" in 2003. Gallery A-000-Belinda-Bauer-Dr-Juliette-Faxx-RoboCop-2.jpg DrFaxx02.png|Faxx has been spending some quality time with the chairman... DrFaxx07.png|Step 1: Sabotage Robocop's programming... DrFaxx03.png|How nice of Cain to "volunteer"... DrFaxx04.png|... of course, he needs to be dead, first. Robocop_2_-_Belinda_Bauer_(7).jpg|Faxx observing Cain dying after having turned off his life support system. DrFaxx01.png|Spitting on the ethics of her partner, Dr. Schenk. DrFaxx05.png|Faxx has had it with Schenk's bleeding heart... DrFaxx06.png|Teasing Cain with his favorite substance. screenshot_14729.png DrFaxx08.png|"Yoink!" DrFaxx09.png|Being dragged away as her future is flushed down the drain before her very eyes... Juliette_Faxx.png Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Murderer Category:Scientist Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Inconclusive